This invention relates to flexible ties and, more particularly, to ties of the parallel entry type.
Flexible ties for use in bundling elongated members such as wires, cables, etc. are well known.
Typically, such ties include an elongated flexible strap made of suitable plastic material. The tie usually has a free end and a locking mechanism at the opposite end. The strap is capable of being turned on itself 360.degree. for insertion into the locking head after which the diameter of the loop thus formed can be adjusted to snugly fit over the intended bundle.
A parallel entry tie is one wherein the insertion of the strap into the locking head and then its extension into and through the locking head is generally in alignment with the loop which is formed, as opposed to being at a lateral angle to the loop.
Various constructions of parallel entry ties have been proposed. The desirable characteristic in any tie, and particularly so in a parallel entry tie, is a low insertion force while obtaining a positive and reliable connection of the strap in the locking head to maintain the adjusted loop diameter. For the most part, prior ties of this type have been lacking in either one or both of those characteristics.